


Оружие: Сарказм

by bovdur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mocking, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Сарка́зм (греч. σαρκασμός, от σαρκάζω, буквально «разрывать плоть») – универсальное психологическое оружие, которое, при правильном использовании, может помочь при самообороне и в прочих опасных ситуациях.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Оружие: Сарказм

**Оружие: Сарказм**

**Сарка́зм** (греч. σαρκασμός, от σαρκάζω, буквально «разрывать плоть») — универсальное психологическое оружие, которое, при правильном использовании, может помочь при самообороне и в прочих опасных ситуациях.

**Способы применения**

Категорически воспрещается использовать сарказм против родных и близких людей. Возможен летальный исход ваших отношений и карманных денег. Обиду на такой опрометчивый шаг не загладят даже печеньки (даже шоколадные).

Если вы обнаружили поблизости действия насильственного содержания против себя или против окружающих, при отсутствии других козырей, вы можете использовать сарказм.

Каким будет результат применения сарказма невозможно предугадать, так как это зависит, как от ваших умений в словесных перепалках, так и от вашего соперника.

 _Исход первый._ Противник, не ожидающий подобных мер, растеряется, бросит своё оружие, отпустит жертву, задумается над вашими словами, пустится в философию, начнёт вести аскетический способ жизни и, в лучшем случае, подражая Диогену, залезет в бочку.

 _Исход второй._ Противник, обладающий чувством юмора, проникнется брошенной фразой и, сложившись пополам, начнём хохотать. Вы непременно подружитесь и теперь худшее, чего вы можете от него ожидать — это внезапные сэлфи, где вы будете выглядеть, как болван.

 _Исход третий._ Противник, обладающим таким же уровнем сарказма, начнёт вам отвечать. Вскоре это перерастёт в бурную словесную перепалку. **Внимание!** Такого противника невозможно остановить. Он будет спорить с вами до конца ваших дней. Или пока не захочется есть.

 _Исход четвёртый._ Противник, злобно настроенный, даже не заметит ваших слов. В таком случае, возьмите табличку с надписью «САРКАЗМ» и бейте ею противника по голове. После такого не выживают. **Внимание!** Хорошо спрячьте труп. В полицейский участок завезли молодых ищеек.

 **См. также**  
• Искусство сарказма

***

Дерек снова и снова перечитывает статью, в надежде, что на десятый раз бредовая писанина сама исчезнет и ему не придётся редактировать это безобразие. Сняв очки, Хейл разминает шею и потирает уставшие глаза. Работать в Википедии, в общем, интересно, но только не семь часов подряд и только не редактором статей. Угадайте, какая должность у Дерека?

Самое худшее — это вот такие статьи. Поначалу Хейл забавлялся ими и откровенно веселился от написанного обкуренными авторами. Но, вскоре, подобный бред приелся и вызывал очередной приступ мигрени.

Дерек признаёт, данная статья — это что-то новенькое. Что-то такое читается между строк, что не даёт покоя. Будто автор статьи — какой-то гений-сумасшедший с отличным чувством юмора.

Мужчина не совсем понимает зачем, но он всё же поступает против правил. Выследив, из какого профиля писалась статья и, выяснив электронную почту, Хейл пишет ему что-то среднее между системным сообщением и личным письмом.

_Здравствуйте, уважаемый пользователь Википедии, свободной энциклопедии, stilstil22!  
Вынужден сообщить, что написанная Вами статья (ссылка ниже) не соответствует нормам сайта и будет удалена.  
Также, осмелюсь поинтересоваться, какую дурь Вы курите? Сам хотел бы такое попробовать.  
С уважением, редакция._

Дерек понимает, что если пользователь пожалуется на него, то работе конец, но это уже не имеет значения. Тем более, постоянно сидеть у монитора порядком надоело и Хейл сам подумывает уволиться и укатить куда-нибудь подальше на отдых.

От грёз о тёплом море и жёлтом песке мужчину отрывает звук входящего сообщения.

_От: stilstil22  
И вам не хворать, дорогая редакция.  
Не понимаю, что не так в моей статье. Язык научный, всё обосновано, литература и источники указаны. Настоятельно рекомендую вам идти в задницу.  
А дурь я употребляю перорально. Курить вредно._

Дерек так и застыл, снова разминая шею и попутно выискивая свою челюсть где-то под столом. Вопиющая наглость! Хейл в жизни себе не признается, как он на самом деле рад такому ответу. Наконец-то можно немного развлечься.  
Окончательно помахав работе ручкой, Дерек остервенело печатает ответ.

_Уважаемое, шило в заднице!  
Спешу тебя разочаровать. Ты не такой умник, каким себя возомнил. Тебя, наверное, в детстве мало пороли.  
А в задницу твою я с радостью пойду. Спасибо за приглашение!_

Дерек понимает, что немножко перегнул, но, алё. Первым не он начал.

Хейл не может сказать точно, чего ему сейчас хочется больше всего: придушить мелкого засранца (да-да, этот придурок в профиле всё сам написал) или таки воспользоваться приглашением?

_От: stilstil22  
Что-то ты слишком часто употребляешь слово «задница». Неужто так давно секса не было? _

Мозоли на ладони правой руки говорят сами за себя. Секса не было очень давно. После бурного расставания с Кейт, Дерек так и не смог подпустить к себе кого-то ближе, чем на расстояние монитора. Весь его мир оказался в сетях. В прямом и в переносном смысле.

Дерек чувствует, что этот незнакомец по ту сторону экрана опасен. Он может всколыхнуть его хрупкий мирок. Он уже это сделал.

Хейл боится снова почувствовать боль. Он боится, что склеенные скотчем обломки, что когда-то были сердцем, снова разнесут вдребезги.

Дереку комфортно одному. Он любит читать в одиночестве, смотреть телевизор в одиночестве, готовить в одиночестве. Ему комфортно так. У Хейла всегда есть чем заняться. Дерек привык к тишине и к собственным мыслям. Но, когда он ложится спать…

Дерек ненавидит одиночество.

Интроверт в душе Хейла побеждает, и мужчина тянется закрыть крышку ноутбука, но внезапный звук входящего сообщения останавливает его.

_От: stilstil22  
+17074467387_

Номер телефона. Просто номер телефона. Каких-то одиннадцать жалких цифр.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ближайшее и, возможно, дальнейшее будущее Дерека будет зависеть от каких-то одиннадцати цифр.

Он не хочет думать, что парень дал свой номер из жалости. Вполне вероятно, что он может оказаться нимфоманом и просто хочет воспользоваться долгим воздержанием Хейла.

Да что за бред, Дерек!

Просто жалкие цифры. Ведь необязательно звонить. Да?

Нет, это всё ерунда. Просто больной на голову подросток, желающий внимания.

Хейл резко захлопывает крышку компьютера и отходит от него подальше. На всякий случай. А вдруг восстание роботов начнётся у Дерека дома и его собственный гаджет выпьёт его мозги?

Просто нужно чем-нибудь заняться.

Хейл достаёт швабру и пылесос, когда, наконец, понимает, что на часах четыре утра.

С громким стоном, в котором так и слышны обвинения в собственной тупости, Дерек плетётся в душ.

Вот что поможет. Нужно просто расслабиться, очистить мысли и всё станет на свои места.

Хейлу достаточно своих чертей, всяких там исчадий ада извне ему не нужно.

Не нужно, ясно?

Не нужно?

Дерек, как есть — голый и мокрый — вылетает из душа, хватает телефон, попутно включая компьютер. Вода стекает на ковёр, мокрые пальцы не попадают по сенсору, его гаджеты в опасной близости к воде и хаосу, но Хейлу плевать.

Руки дрожат.

Жалкие одиннадцать цифр.

Хейл замирает с поднятым над кнопкой вызова пальцем. Последний шанс отпереться и сохранить свой жалкий мирок. Мир, в котором совсем не комфортно, а холодно и противно.

Дерек звонит.

Длинные, бесконечные гудки, на протяжении которых Хейл не перестаёт дрожать, теперь уже всем телом (всем мокрым и голым телом). Мужчина вспоминает, что сейчас вообще-то едва перевалило за четыре утра и намеривается сбросить вызов, когда…

— Алло?


End file.
